Roleplay: I Got You, B
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: L dan B berencana untuk me-rape Light, tetapi berakhir dengan B yang dirape L karena Light kabur duluan. Fict hasil roleplay sama temen di fb, just for fun! Dan hell yeah, LxB, Seme!L, Uke!B, nah loh! XD Pervert!L, TsunderePsycho(?)!B, please enjoy AND DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! CEPAT TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN, TERUTAMA KAU, B! JANGAN SALAHKAN SAYA KALAU KAU MEMANG HARUS JADI UKE!


**Roleplay: 'I Got You, B'**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata + Nisioisin**

**(A) Anindya Cahya & Fiska (I don't know her ffn account, lol)**

**WARNING:**

**YAOI, PWP (Porn Without Plot), rape, lemon/lime, gaje, ooc, AU, mungkin typos, etc**

**Cerita hasil roleplay di fb dengan peran**

**Anindya Cahya as Beyond Birthday (nah lho)**

**Fiska as L Lawliet **

**Kira Yagami (Cuma sebentar karena tiba-tiba dia ngilang entah kemana) as Light Yagami aka Kira**

**PAIR:**

**L x B (WTF?! Well, but it's real)**

**L x Light x B (tapi Light-nya ilang tiba-tiba, lol)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Please Enjoy~**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di Winchester, Inggris. Tepatnya di sebuah bangunan bernama Wammy's House,

"_What the... fuck?!"_

Light Yagami, pemuda berambut karamel, dan beriris cokelat hazelnut itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menatap kamar salah satu temannya itu

Memang pemuda berusia duapuluh itu memang berbaik hati mengunjungi tempat temannya dan membantunya karena Light lagi nganggur, yah... Misa lagi ada _shooting_ dan Light berjanji akan bertemu beberapa puluh menit lagi,

Awalnya saat L, sahabat Light dan bos Light (L itu detektif yang terkenal, eh salah, tapi tiga detektif paling terkenal di dunia, bung, ingat itu!), meminta bantuan dan menyuruhnya datang ke panti asuhan kuno itu, Light berpikir _'meminta bantuan'_ untuk mengerjakan suatu kasus bersama, eeh, ternyata

.

.

.

... seorang Light Yagami disuruh membersihkan kamar milik L yang penuh sampah makanan manis.

_Well_, tidak masalah Light harus datang ke Wammy's, mengingat ia juga datang ke Inggris karena pekerjaan Misa _plus_ sekalian liburan, tidak masalah juga tentang nama Light di sini, mengingat L pernah memperkenalkannya sebagai Kira, sahabat L yang sering membantu L dalam memecahkan beberapa kasus (_Hell yeah_, walaupun Light baru jadi FBI diusia muda, tetapi ia sudah bekerja pada L dalam tiga kasus)

Tapi sekarang pemuda _brunette_ itu harus membersihkan kamar seorang detektif karena si detektif malas mengerjakannya, dan itu juga karena Watari sedang sibuk menghadiri pertemuan di Swiss dan Roger sibuk mengurus panti,

Yeah, lagi-lagi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

_Well_, tetapi setidaknya Light sudah membereskan tempat tidur, memunguti sampah yang berserakan, dan sudah menyapunya

"Tinggal dipel..." kata si _brunett_e menghela nafas, sebentar lagi penderitaannya akan berakhir sebagai babu dadakan,

"Ki-ra-_chan_~"

Bulu kuduk Light langsung berdiri semua saat mendengar seseorang tengah berbisik sensual ditelinganya sambil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang,

Dan Light tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, hanya satu orang yang sama mesumnya seperti L (ok, L lebih mesum lagi, cuma dia bisa menahan hawa nafsunya untuk tidak memakan Light bulat-bulat), dan berani-beraninya memanggil Light dengan sebutan _'Kirachan'_, orang itu adalah...

"...B, mau apa kau ke sini?" kata Light sambil memejamkan mata, menahan amarah agar tidak menonjok wajah pemuda yang mirip seperti L (hanya saja B memakai baju berwarna hitam dan beriris merah yang katanya bisa melihat nama asli dan _lifespan_ seseorang),

B, yang seenak jidat menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Light (yang membuat Light kesal karena ia lebih pendek dari L dan B, kenyataan yang menyakitkan), hanya bisa menyeringai

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Kira_chan_~" kata B, "Memangnya kau tidak kangen dengan _seme_mu ini~?"

"Tidak sama sekali, dan sejak kapan kau jadi _seme_ku, hah?!" kata Light kesal, _"I'm not gay!"_

"Tapi nama belakangmu jika dibaca terbalik, menjadi _'I'm gay'_, Kira_chan_" kata B inosen, lalu ia pun segera mengendus-endus leher Light, "Lagipula kau lupa dengan malam _'itu'_, Kira_chan_~"

Dan detik berikutnya adalah B yang kesakitan karena kakiknya diinjak dengan amat keras oleh Light,

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'malam itu'_, hah?! Dan berhentilah bersikap mesum, dasar kloning panda merah!" kata Light kesal

_"Ittai..._ dasar kejam kau ini, Kira_chan_..." kata B sambil memegangi kakinya, "Lagipula kau ini—"

Dan detik berikutnya lagi, B terjatuh dengan wajah mencium lantai karena ada yang menimpuknya pakai buku tebal dari belakang,

"Sialan kau, L!" geram B sambil men_deathglare_ si pelaku penimpukan yang hampir membuat B gegar otak, "Apa-apaan kau ini menimpuk saya dengan novel, hah?! Novel Harry Potter kelima yang tebalnya seribu duaratus halaman pula!"

"Tentu saja untuk menghentikan niat jahatmu, B," kata L sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku _jeans_nya, "Lagipula mau apa kau ke sini, B?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemui _my _Kira_chan_," kata B sambil memeluk Light dari samping, "Jadi cepat pergi dan tinggalkan saya dengan Kira_chan_ di sini, mengerti!"

L mendengus kesal sambil menatap tajam mantan penerusnya itu, "Mana bisa saya meninggalkan sahabat saya bersama orang mesum macam kau!" kata L tanpa mengoreksi bahwa dirinya sendiri juga mesum, "Lagipula ini kamar saya jadi saya berhak di sini, B, kaulah yang seharusnya pergi!"

Light hanya bisa kabur diam-diam saat L dan B beradu _deathglare_, oooh, Light benar-benar mempunyai firasat buruk kali ini, jangan pernah berada dalam satu ruangan bersama dua orang mesum,

Tiba-tiba saja L dan B menyeringai lalu menatap Light yang sedang memegang kenop pintu, bersiap kabur

Glek, oops...

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Kira_chan_/Light_kun_?"

'_Shit' _umpat batin Light,

"Apakah kau berpikir apa yang sedang saya pikirkan, L?"

"Tentu saja, B"

Light berkeringat dingin saat melihat B memegang beberapa borgol, sedangkan L sedang memegang rantai

"_It's show time~!"_

"TIDAAAK!"

* * *

"Cepat lepaskan aku, B, L..." kata Light sambil memejamkan mata, menahan amarahnya untuk tidak mencekik kedua panda mesum dihadapannya ini,

Panda mesum yang seenak jidat memborgol kedua tangannya dan menyeretnya ke tempat tidur,

"Tidak akan, Kira_chan_" kata B sambil memeluk Light dari belakang, "Lagipula ini kan belum mulai~?"

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, B" kata L

"_What the heck?!_ _Gw _dikeroyok! Misa, _help me_~!" kata Light horor _plus_ panik

"Memangnya salah siapa, hah?! Gara-gara kau kan A meninggal, jadi saya kesepian deh~ Lagipula kalau bukan karena A meninggal, saya takkan mungkin mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Kira_chan_... dan berkat Kira_chan_ juga saya bisa bebas dari penjara dengan berpura-pura mati karena serangan jantung~" kata B sambil mencolek pipi Light, "Dan, Kira_chan_, sekarang tidak ada Misa yang bisa menyelamatkanmu kali ini~"

"Light_kun_ itu milik saya, B" kata L sambil menarik tangan Light, "Lagipula, Light_kun_, jangan sebut-sebut nama gadis _blondie_ itu" tambah L sambil men_deathglare_ Light

"Salah sendiri kau membuat _uke_ saya mati, jadi saya rebut _uke_mu sebagai gantinya" kata B sambil memeluk Light

"Kalian bicara lagi, akan kubunuh kalian berdua..." kata Light menunduk sambil mengeluarkan _dark aura_nya, ia ingin sekali segera kabur dari sini atau membunuh kedua panda mesum yang selalu mengganggunya itu

Tapi sayang, _dark aura _Light ternyata kalah sama hasrat milik B dan L, yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan Light.

"B, lepaskan_ uke_ saya" kata L _stoic_, "Dan, Light_kun_... kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, itu membuat saya ingin memakan Light_kun_"

L menarik dagu Light dan segera menciumnya

"Cih," B kesal melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia langsung mendorong wajah L dan segera mencium Light

Light hanya bisa pasrah sambil menunggu kesempatan untuk kabur dari dua makhluk panda jejadian yang sedang dibutakan hawa nafsu tersebut

"Cih, mendorong saya, B?" kata L sambil menarik tangan B, membuat B melepaskan ciumannya dengan Light, dan detik berikutnya L langsung mencium bibir B dengan ganas

'_Kabur, kabur... _GW _HARUS CEPETAN KABUR DARI SITUASI SIALAN INI!'_ teriak batin Light, ia sesekali melirik B dan L yang berciuman, lalu melirik pintu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kabur,

"_What the_—?! L, kau...!"

Lalu B segera menendang wajah L,

"L, sepertinya kesepakatan _threesome_ kita harus kita batalkan, saya tidak suka berbagi" kata B sambil memeluk Light dan membuat si _brunette_ menjauh beberapa senti dari L, lalu menjilati leher Light

"Pfftt, hahahahaha... sepertinya menonton lebih asik," kata L tersenyum (tentu saja dengan senyuman khasnya yang agak menakutkan), "_Seme_ ganas dan _uke_ inosen"

"Tunggu, tumben kau memilih menonton, L... ada apa denganmu yang selalu ingin menang, hah?!" kata B sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Light, lalu B memicingkan matanya sambil menatap L. Ada yang tidak beres...

"Entahlah, mungkin saya hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Seperti..." kata L menyeringai sambil menarik kedua tangan B dan memborgolnya, "... ini~"

"_WHAT THE__ FUCK_?! Apa-apaan ini, hah?!" raung B terkejut sambil menendang dada L, "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga berniat menjadikan saya _uke_mu... cih, takkan pernah, L... saya adalah _seme_! Camkan itu!"

"Bagus... kenapa kalian tidak lanjut sampai bunuh-bunuhan saja" guman Light sambil melirik B yang benar-benar siap membunuh L

"Ide buruk, Light_kun_. Lagipula saya lebih suka menggunakan pisau ke tubuh Light_kun_" kata L sambil mengambil pisau dari saku celana _jeans_ B, menggoreskannya pada leher Light dan menjilati darah yang mulai mengalir dari leher Light, dan tentu saja sambil menghindari tendangan B yang mengarah pada dadanya itu,

"_Shit_, ayolah, ayolah berakhir dengan bunuh-bunuhan..." guman Light, ia selalu berdo'a supaya dua panda mesum ini akhirnya bunuh-bunuhan, atau minimal setidaknya ia bisa kabur dari situasi ini

"Jangan senang hanya karena saya memborgol tangan B, Light_kun_. Saya masih _'sadar'_ di sini..." kata L menyeringai sambil menciumi dan menggigit leher Light sampai memerah, sedangkan Light hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan yang bisa memuaskan dua panda mesum ini, "Dan B, saya tahu kau adalah _seme_. Saya hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau masih mampu menggagahi Light_kun_ saat kedua tanganmu terikat?" kata L _stoic_ sambil menatap B

B mendengus, "Heh, itu artinya kau menyerahkan Kira_chan_ pada saya, hah? Baiklah, saya akan terima tantanganmu, L, asalkan tangan saya tidak terikat dibelakang, itu tidak jadi masalah..." kata B sambil menggigit leher Light dari sisi yang berlainan dari L,

"Cih, sialan... _gw _kan ga mau ikut-ikutan kalau dalam masalah ini..." guman Light sambil menyumpahi kedua panda ini terkena serangan jantung,

"Silahkan saja, B. Mungkin, sebelum kau menggagahi Light_kun_, ia sudah mati ditanganmu duluan" kata L, "Dan Light_kun_, kau takkan bisa kabur dari saya~"

"Dan itu artinya kau tidak bisa memiliki _Kirachan_, L..." kata B sambil mencium pipi Light

"Tapi saya masih bisa memilikimu, B" kata L sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman _angelic_nya, yang malah membuat bulu kuduk B berdiri,

'_Entah kenapa saya benar-benar memiliki perasaan buruk tentang hal ini...'_ batin si pemilik iris rubi ini

"Ayolah, L, terserah _lu_ mau lemonan atau ngga sama B, yang penting cepat lepasin _gw_!" kata Light kesal, "_Gw _ada janji sama Misa nih... L, sebagai gantinya _gw _kasih Ryuk buat jadi mainan _lu_!"

"_Lu_ pergi, _gw _dalam masalah, brengsek!" kata B sambil men_deathglare_ Light yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, ohh tidak, B sudah mendapat gambaran skenario terburuk saat Light benar-benar kabur dan meninggalkan B dengan keadaan seperti 'ini'

"Hm, tawaranmu boleh juga, Light_kun_. Boleh, itu artinya _Death Note_ menjadi milik saya" kata L kalem sambil melepaskan borgol dari tangan Light, Light langsung mengeluarkan _Death Note_ dari balik bajunya dan melemparnya ke arah L lalu segera kabur dari kamar dan berkata,

"Selamat bersenang-senang~"

Dan B hanya bisa memucat sambil mengutuk sang _god-wanna-be_ itu,

'_Oke, B, tenang... kau adalah _seme, _kau adalah_ seme, _camkan itu! Yang kau perlukan hanyalah membalik keadaan, jangan buat borgol sialan ini menjadi penghalangmu menjadi _seme...' batin B

"Heh, coba saja kalau kau bisa, L... yang ada malah kaulah yang menjadi _uke_ saya..." kata B sambil tersenyum meremehkan, walaupun dalam hati ia sedang khawatir dengan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan jadi _seme_ ini... sekaligus berpikir untuk membunuh Light dengan sadis

"Jadi, B ingin memper_uke_kan saya, begitu?" kata L menyeringai sambil melepas kaus putih polosnya, memperlihatkan tubuh pucatnya yang sedikit berotot itu, "Ingin menggagahi saya juga?" lanjutnya sambil mendekati B,

Sedangkan B hanya bisa terus mundur sampai akhirnya terpojok,

'_Fuck!' _

B menghela nafas sambil menatap L dengan tatapan menantang,

"Begitulah, kita lihat siapa yang akhirnya menjadi _uke_, Lawlipop_chan_" kata B sambil menendang L sampai L terbaring dikasur, lalu segera menindihi L dan menggigit lehernya

"Ugh, tendanganmu menyakiti tubuh saya, B" kata L sambil membanting B dikasur, menindihnya, merobek kaus hitam polosnya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang hampir sama dengan milik L, walaupun B lebih berotot karena dia pembunuh profesional, serta _nipple_nya yang mulai mengeras itu, lalu tanpa segan-segan L langsung mengigit _nipple_ B

"Akh!" mata B langsung terbuka lebar, "Ugh, saya tidak peduli kau kesakitan atau tidak, L, saya tidak peduli jika tulang rusukmu patah sekalipun!" kata B sambil memutar posisi dengan kakinya sehingga ialah yang diatas L, "Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa menjadikan maupun menghalangi saya menjadi _seme_, Lawlipop_chan_~"

B menyeringai sambil memelintir _nipple_ L

"Fufufufu, walaupun saya terborgol, saya masih bisa menjadi _seme_, L... borgol ini tidak akan cukup untuk menaklukkan saya~" kata B sambil menjilat _nipple_ L dan mengigitnya

B pun mundur beberapa senti sehingga ia duduk dipaha L,

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai _game_-nya, L?" kata B menyeringai sambil meraba sesuatu yang menonjol dicelana L, yang menandakan bahwa L benar-benar _hard_

"Ugh..." L meringis pelan, lalu segera memegang kedua pundak B, lalu membanting B dan segera menindihi perut B, menahan kedua tangan B yang terborgol diatas kepala B, "Terjebak, B?"

"Cih," B mendecakkan lidah sambil men_deathglare_ L, "Lepaskan saya, L! Walaupun saya terjebak, tetapi saya takkan menyerah, L..." kata B sambil meronta

"Semangat yang bagus, B. Tetapi gunakan semangatmu itu pada permainan kita" kata L tersenyum, tangan kanannya menyelusup ke dalam celana B, "Ah, sepertinya yang ini juga _'semangat' _sekali, B"

L pun segera menggigit dan mengulum telinga B.

"Ngghh... ugh... si-sialan..." caci B, "Saya takkan mau... ugh... ditaklukan seperti ini..."

Wajah B memerah dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba paru-parunya menginginkan lebih banyak oksigen, B pun mencoba menahan erangannya dengan menggigit bibirnya dan tetap meronta,

"Kau memang tidak mau, B, tetapi tubuhmu menginginkan saya," kata L sambil melepaskan celana B, "Sepertinya yang dibawah ini sangat ingin disentuh"

L menyeringai sambil menggenggam kejantanan B yang _hard _itu

"Ah! _Stop_... hentikan L, jangan sentuh!" kata B panik sambil menggeliat dan membenamkan kuku-kuku jarinya pada tangan L yang sedang menahan kedua tangan B, "Saya takkan mau diper_uke_kan olehmu, L!"

"Kau, terlalu banyak bicara, B" kata L sambil menciumi B, menggenggam milik B lebih erat dan memompanya dengan tempo lambat.

"Wew, sumpah, kalian benar-benar mesum... ckckck, hanya ga nyangka L bisa menaklukan pembunuh kita yang paling kejam," kata Light yang ternyata mengintip dari jendela luar,

Sebenarnya Light ga suka dengan hal-hal seperti yang terjadi di depan matanya, tapi setidaknya kalau ia bukan yang jadi _uke_, Light senang. Apalagi yang didepannya itu adalah L dan B yang lagi lemonan, ya, setidaknya bukan dirinya yang berada di posisi B,

"Mphh... hh..." B langsung mengigit lidah L saat lidah L memasuki mulutnya, "Takkan saya biarkan kau menaklukan saya dengan mudah, L!"

B langsung men_deathglare_ L, ia sungguh berharap tatapannya seperti_ basilisk_ di Harry Potter, sungguh...

"Dan kau!" geram B sambil men_deathglare _Light, "GARA-GARA _LU_ NGILANG, _GW _YANG KENA KAN! SIALAN _LU_!" dampratnya

"Akh!" L terkejut saat B menggigit lidahnya, membuat lidahnya sedikit berdarah dan membuat L melepaskan ciumannya, "_Badass uke_, hm?"

L meremas milik B lebih keras dan mempercepat tempo permainannya

"Hhh, maaf ya, B, tapi _gw _lebih memilih ngapelin para cewek daripada di_rape_ ama _lu_ berdua" kata Light menghela nafas sambil tersenyum meremehkan pada B,

"Ugh... sialan kau, Kira! KAU LEBIH MEMILIH MENGAPELI PARA WANITA TANPA OTAK ITU DAN MEMBUAT SAYA MENJADI SEPERTI INI, DASAR _GOD-WANNA-BE_ SIALAN! Saya bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan sadis, Kira_chan_...!" kata B sambil menahan hasrat dan rasa nikmat yang L berikan itu, "Ugh... L... hh.. ahh... h-hentikan... _stop it_!"

B langsung menjedoti kepalanya sendiri ke wajah L

"Lalalala, _gw_ ga denger~" kata Light sambil menutup telinganya dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Lagipula nanti _gw _ada janji ama Misa, _bye_, semoga harimu menyenangkan~"

Dan Light pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"_Damn_! Saya sudah cukup sabar dengan semua ini, B!" geram L kesal, lalu ia pun melepas cengkramannya dari tangan B, dan segera memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus ke _'lubang'_ B dengan kasar dan segera meng_in-out_ secara brutal

"ARGHHH!"

B mengerang keras saat tiga jari menerobos pertahanan terakhirnya dan menyerang _'lubang'_nya dengan brutal, tanpa persiapan pula. Membuat otot-otot_ 'lubang'_ B menjadi sakit dan membuat _'lubang' _B mulai berdarah

"_Stop it_, L! _STOP IT_!" erang B sambil memukul dada L dengan keras, "_Stop it_... L... _stop_.. hhahh... argh... _that's_... _that's_ _hurt_...!"

Pandangan B pun perlahan mengabur, tanpa ia sadari setetes demi setetes airmatanya mulai jatuh dari iris rubinya,

"Sakitkah, B?" kata L inosen sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau dengan ini?" katanya sambil menyeringai sedangkan ketiga jarinya menyentuh _sweetspot_ milik B

"Hhhh... ahhh... AAAHHH! HENTIKAN!"

B memejamkan matanya sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman, dalam hati ia menikmati saat jari-jari L menyentuhnya dititik itu, tetapi egonya melarang hal itu

"Cukup... sudah... jangan yang itu, brengsek! Hhh... ugh... ahh..." erang B sambil meninju wajah L

L hanya bisa menerima tinju dari _uke_nya yang keras kepala itu,

"Kau harus dihukum, B" kata L _stoic_ sambil mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari '_lubang'_ B, menarik tangan B lalu melemparnya hingga membentur lemari, lalu mendekati B, melepas ikat pinggangnya, membalik tubuh B hingga tersungkur, melepas borgol ditangan B, lalu mengikat tangan B dibelakang punggungnya dengan sabuk, "Saya akan mengadilimu, B"

"_What_ _the_—?! OI, OI, L, APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?! _Shit_, jangan berani-beraninya kau... saya peringatkan kepadamu, L, jangan berani-beraninya melakukan '_itu'_ pada saya!" bentak B panik sambil men_deathglare_ L dan berkeringat dingin

"_Why_ _not_, B?" kata L menyeringai sambil membuka resleting celananya (dan sialnya L tidak memakai boxer, cih), lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya ke '_lubang'_ B, "Kau yang memaksa saya melakukan ini"

L melesakkan kejantanannya ke '_lubang'_ B dengan cepat,

"AKKHH!"

Mata B terbelalak saat merasakan sesuatu yang panjang, keras, dan panas memasuki '_lubang'_nya dengan cepat, membuatnya seakan dibelah menjadi dua

"Ugh... kau sempit sekali, B..." kata L saat merasakan kejantanannya 'dipijat' lembut oleh dinding-dinding '_lubang'_ B, ia pun mencoba menggerakkan kejantanannya perlahan

"_Stop it_!_ Stop it_, L! Ugh... _stop_... hhh.. ngghh... _that's hurt_..." erang B sambil mengigit bibirnya, tidak memperdulikan kalau airmatanya tumpah atau dirinya terlihat menyedihkan saat ini,

"Hahahaha, menangislah, B... Saya sangat suka mendengarnya..." kata L sambil merunduk dan menciumi leher B sampai memerah, dan mulai menggerakkan miliknya dengan tempo cepat, "Rasakan, B... rasakan bagaimana milik saya memasukimu, membelahmu menjadi dua.."

L menggenggam milik B dan memompanya dengan tempo cepat, menyeimbangkan irama miliknya yang berada di '_lubang'_ B, dan milik B yang berada ditangannya

"Ugh... _no.. no... please no_..." erang B sambil memejamkan matanya lebih erat dan mengigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan menjadi lemas,

"_No_?" kata L sambil menjilati leher B dengan gerakan sensual, _"But your body say 'yes', B"_

L meng_in-out_ lebih cepat dan menyentuh _sweetspot_ milik B

"Akhh... ngg... ahh... nghh... ahh... AAHHH!"

Mata B terbelalak saat L menyentuh _sweetspot_nya,

"Ahh... ngh... _not there, please don't._.. jangan... jangan dibagian itu... ahhh... ngghh..." erang B sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan erangannya walaupun wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat memerah, _"No... no... please don't come... I'm not hard... I'm not... no.. ugh... ahh... stop it..."_

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memejamkan mata, B?" kata L sambil menarik rambut B dan membuat si pemilik iris rubi itu menengadahkan kepalanya, "Buka matamu, dan lihatlah ke cermin dihadapanmu"

Tangan yang awalnya menarik rambut B turun ke area dada, memainkan _nipple_ B yang mengeras itu, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi meremas milik B lebih keras dan mempercepat temponya

"Lihat bagaimana wajahmu sekarang, B" bisik L ditelinganya, "Menikmatinya bukan?"

Samar-samar B bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dan L di cermin yang melekat di lemari (bahkan B tidak sadar bahwa lemari milik L ada cerminnya, mengingat manusia panda itu tidak mengenal _fashion_ dan jarang berdandan), ahh, B membenci dirinya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini

"Ahh! _No... no... please don't..._ nggh... _no_... anggh... ahhh... hhh... lepaskan, L... _I can't hold it... longer... _hhh..." erang B, _"No... no... I don't want to come right now... nggh..."_

B berusaha memejamkan matanya, menolak semua kenikmatan yang L berikan padanya, sedangkan kaki-kakinya mulai bergetar hebat

Kejantanannya sudah menegang dan mengeras, serta mengeluarkan sedikit _pre-cum_

"Mmmhh... ja-jangan tutup matamu, B!" kata L sambil menikmati sensasi miliknya diremas kuat oleh dinding-dinding '_lubang'_ B, lalu tangannya yang memainkan _nipple_ B tadi beralih ke kepala B dan menjambak kuat rambutnya, "Dan siapa bilang kau boleh keluar sekarang, hm?"

Lalu tangan yang sibuk memompa milik B, beralih menyentuh 'kepala' milik B dan menutup lubangnya dengan ibujarinya, L pun meng_in-out_ lebih brutal lagi, menghujam miliknya berkali-kali ke _sweetspot_ milik B tanpa ampun

"AKHH! _Ittai... What the_—! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Lepaskan!" erang B saat L menutup lubangnya, "Arggh... ugh... ngghh... _stop it now,_ L... nggh... ahh.. hhh..."

B mengerang lebih keras, membuat L menyeringai kesenangan

"_Let me come, L... I can't take it... can't hold it longer... let me come... ugh... hhh..."_ erang B memohon sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah L, tatapannya berubah sayu dan merasakan tubuhnya ditusuk-tusuk dengan brutal oleh L

"Ugh... ti-tidak a-akan, B... hhh ahhh... ahh..." kata L sambil menikmati miliknya yang membesar dan dinding-dinding B yang benar-benar meremasnya kuat-kuat, L pun mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir B dan mencium kopiannya itu dengan ganas dan brutal, memasukkan lidahnya kemulut B, sedangkan miliknya meng_in-out_ lebih cepat

"Mpphh... hhh... ahh... _stop it_... L... hhh.. ahh... nggh..." erang B saat lidah L mengulum lidahnya, B pun berusaha mendorong lidah L keluar dengan lidahnya, lalu saat berhasil, B segera menutup mulutnya dan membuang muka,

"_Stop_? Oke" kata L _stoic_ sambil berhenti meng_in-out_ miliknya di '_lubang'_ B dan melepas genggamannya dari milik B

"Hhh... hhh..."

B menghela nafas dan segera menoleh ke arah L, lalu men_deathglare_ pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu

"L...! Saya benar-benar akan membunuhmu! Seenaknya memperlakukan saya seperti ini! Saya tidak terima!" bentak B dengan wajah memerah karena amarah _plus_ kegiatannya dengan L, "Kalau bukan karena kedua tangan saya terikat dipunggung saya dengan sabuk... pasti saya akan...! Saya akan balas dendam! Saya akan membalasnya lain waktu! Sekarang cepat lepaskan ikatan sialan ini!"

B pun memberontak dan menggeliat tak nyaman,

Sedangkan L masih menatap B dengan wajah _stoic_nya

"_This is a trap, B-aby"_ guman L menyeringai sambil meng_in-out _lebih brutal dari sebelumnya secara tiba-tiba, lalu menyerang bibir B dan melumatnya, sedangkan tangannya yang berhenti menggenggam milik B kembali ke aktifitas sebelumnya, bahkan tanganya memijit pelan milik B,

"_WHAT THE_— AKHH!"

B terbelalak saat mendapati serangan mendadak dari L,

"Kau... ugh... tentu ta-tahu k-kalau saya, mmhh... tidak pernah berhenti ditengah-tengah, kan?" kata L sambil meninggalkan bibir B dan menggigit leher B

"_Shit_... arghh... ahhh... hhh... _that's hurt, bastard_! Ugh... hh... hhh... ahh... _stop it_... ugh... ngaah... _fuck, I will coming... damn it_... hhh" erang B sambil menyumpah-nyumpahi, ia memejamkan mata dan kakinya bergetar hebat

"_Come with me, B-aby"_ kata L menyeringai sambil mencium pipi, lalu mempercepat gerakan _in-out_nya, "_Damn_! Kau, semakin sempit, B!"

"Hhh... ugh... _ittai_.. ahh... nggh... hyaa... _w_-_whatever_... _my_... Lawlipop_chan_... ahh..."

L pun mengulum telinga B, "_Come on_, B, biarkan dia keluar, atau..." ibujari L siap menutup lubang B, "Saya akan menutupnya"

L menyerang _sweetspot_ B berkali-kali, lalu tangan yang lainnya pun memainkan _nipple_ B,

"Ugh..." kata L saat merasakan '_lubang'_ B semakin sempit, "Se-sedikit lagi, B..."

"Ahh... ahh.. hhh... ngghh... ah... _I'm._.. _coming_... AAHH L!"

"B!"

Mata B membelalak saat L keluar sambil mengigit bahunya, membuat bahunya berdarah

L dan B pun keluar bersamaan, semen milik B pun mengotori tangan L, lantai, dan bagian perut B,

B merasakan ada cairan hangat memenuhi _'lubang'_nya, membuat B merasa tidak nyaman, terlebih lagi milik L masih berada di _'lubang'_nya,

"Hhh.. hhh... sialan kau, L..." kutuk B kelelahan

"Hhh... hahhhh... ahh... lelah, B?" kata L tersenyum (mengejek— bagi B)

"Tentu saja, bodoh... hhh... sialan kau..." kata B sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha melupakan rasa sakit dibokongnya serta darah dan semen milik L yang mulai mengalir di kakinya, "Dasar, kau mainnya kasar... sampai berdarah tahu! Cepat keluaran milikmu dan lepaskan ikatan ditangan saya! Saya mau membersihkan diri dan tidur... saya sangat lelah..."

"Bukankah kau suka yang kasar, B?" kata L sambil menarik B hingga berlutut dan menyandarkan tubuh B didadanya, "Coba kau lihat cermin di depanmu, B. Bayangkan bagaimana saya menggagahimu hingga seperti ini..." kata L dengan _evilsmirk_nya

"Cih" B buang muka, malu melihat dirinya yang sekarang, "Saya harap saya _amnesia_, sehingga bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan ini... lagipula kau tak tahu rasanya menjadi _uke_, panda mesum sialan! Lain kali sayalah yang akan menjadi _seme_ dan akan saya balas kau seribu kali lipat dari ini!" kata B sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, "Jadi bisakah kau lepaskan saya dan biarkan saya mandi?"

L hanya bisa tersenyum melihat betapa kesalnya B saat ini, ia pun segera mengeluarkan miliknya dan mencium leher B,

"Saya harap kau takkan pernah melupakan ini, B" kata L sambil melepas ikatan B, lalu berdiri dan menjauh dari B,

B hanya mendecih pelan sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, B mengutuk L dalam hati karena telah membuat bokongnya sakit sehingga ia kesulitan berjalan,

"Karena inilah saya benci jadi _uke_... ugh... lain kali takkan berakhir seperti ini... Semoga saya lupa, semoga saya lupa... apakah saya perlu menabrakkan diri saya ke truk yang sedang melaju agar saya _amnesia_? Walaupun ada kemungkinan saya akan mati, bodo ah... mati ga mati, yang penting lupa... _Shit_, lain kali akan saya buat L lebih menderita dari saya, akan saya balas seribu kali lipat," gerutu B pelan,

Yah, walaupun begitu masih bisa didengar oleh L, membuat si mutan(?) campuran manusia, panda, burung hantu, dan monyet itu menghampiri B, menempelkan dadanya ke punggung B dan membuat bulu kuduk B berdiri semua,

"Mau saya bantu, B?" bisik L ditelinganya, "Saya yakin kau akan kesusahan saat mandi" tambahnya sambil tersenyum

"_What the_—?! _Hell no_, L! Yang ada bukannya mandi malah berlanjut ke ronde dua, lagipula saya ingin mandi dengan tenang sambil memikirkan cara membalasmu dan membunuh Kira... cih, dasar menyebalkan!" kutuk B sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya tepat didepan wajah L

"Terserah," kata L angkat bahu, "Lagipula, saya masih bisa melanjutkannya setelah kau keluar dari kamar mandi, B~! Saya harap kau tidak berlama-lama di sana, B-aby~"

L menyeringai sambil membayangkan yang _'iya-iya'_ diotak jeniusnya,

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan ada gayung melayang yang hampir mengenai wajah L, beruntung si panda jejadian itu berhasil menghindar

"DASAR PANDA MESUM SIALAN, MATI SAJA SANA!" bentak B sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi

"Biarpun saya mesum, tapi kau menikmati kemesuman saya" kata L menyeringai.

Sedangkan di kamar mandi, B lagi mandi di bathup lalu tiba-tiba merinding

"Entah kenapa saya punya firasat buruk nih, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk menunggu saya di depan pintu kamar mandi... mungkin hanya perasaan" kata B, ia pun mencium bau tubuhnya, "Sial, bau tubuhku bercampur dengan L, pasti akan sulit menghilangkannya, sepertinya saya perlu mandi selama sejam lebih, terlebih lagi bekas gigitannya... bisa berminggu-minggu... bisa hancur martabat saya sebagai kriminal terhebat di dunia jika ada yang tahu saya diper_uke_kan oleh L, sang detektif terhebat di dunia..."

B hanya bisa menatap miris pantulan dirinya di air,

Tiba-tiba saja L berteriak,

"Jangan lama-lama, B! Atau kau akan kehabisan selai strawberrymu~"

Dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa helai rambut B mencuat seperti radar,

"_WHAT?! L, DON'T. YOU. DARE. TO. TOUCH. MY. ICHIGOCHAN!"_ teriak B

"Ng, kau mengatakan sesuatu, B?!"

B terdiam sejenak, berusaha menajamkan indra penciuman dan pendengarannya,

"Perasaan ini, suara ini... aroma ini... _fuck_!"

B langsung keluar dari bathup dan segera membuka pintu kamar mandi (B lupa kalau dia lagi telanjang :v),

B mendapati L sedang asik memakan selai strawberry tercintanya dengan wajah polos,

"_DON'T. YOU. DARE. TO. ATE. MY. JAM!"_ bentak B sambil menendang L tepat di 'itu'nya, lalu segera menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa melihat kalau tendangannya meleset.

Sedangkan di depan pintu kamar mandi, L hanya cengo melihat _uke_ barunya itu

"Dasar _uke_ _tsundere_..." guman L,

Lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi, B langsung merebut toples selai yang dipegang L, menjulurkan lidah ke L, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya

"Pfftt, hahahaha... keluar tanpa handuk, ya? Saya jadi '_bangun'_ lagi kan..." kata L sambil tersenyum _pervert_ dan menatap pintu kamar mandi dalam-dalam, serta mengeluarkan _aura pervert_nya yang menyelimuti kamanya plus memasuki kamar mandi dari celah pintu.

Sedangkan di kamar mandi, B yang asik berendam sambil makan selai, merasakan ada aura aneh yang menusuk kulitnya,

"SAYA TAHU APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, L! Berhenti mengeluarkan _aura pervert_mu! Itu membuat saya merinding, dan jangan harap ada ronde kedua!" teriak B

"Saya tidak berharap, B. Saya akan melakukannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang!" teriak L

"BAH, _FUCK YOU_!"

"_But i'm done fucked you~!"_

"_FUCK YOURSELF, L! GO TO THE HELL!"_

"_But i prefer fuck you, B-aby~"_

"_GAH, DAMMIT!"_

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

"Nah, jadi bagaimana, L?" tanya Light saat ia kembali mengunjungi Wammy's House,

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya L yang sibuk mengemut permen loli

"Yang kemarin, gimana dengan B~ kau berhasil?" tanya Light sambil menyikut pelan L,

"Ah, yang itu... ya begitulah..." kata L _stoic_,

"Sukses jadi _seme_, eh?" kata Light, "Aku tak percaya kriminal terhebat di dunia bisa ditaklukan oleh detektif terhebat di dunia! Hahahaha!"

Light tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, sekilas ia ingat apa yang dilakukan B dan L di kamar L saat ia kabur,

"Light_kun _juga mau?" tanya L inosen, tapi _aura pervert_nya keluar

Light merinding, "_No, thanks_... aku sudah melakukannya dengan Misa semalam... lagipula aku sudah merelakanmu dengan B!" kata Light sambil menepuk pundak L

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah toples selai melayang ke arahnya, dan beruntung Light sempat menghindar

"KIRAAA!"

Light memucat saat melihat seseorang tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan ke arahnya dengan aura membunuh terpancar hebat dari tubuhnya

"Ups, B...!" kata Light

B yang notabene lagi gondokan gara-gara kemarin dan rasa sakit di area bawahnya itu, segera menghampiri Light dan mencengkram kerah baju Light,

"Brengsek kau, Kira! Meninggalkan saya bersama panda buluk sialan itu!" bentak B sambil hendak meninju Light, tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat ia sadar ada L disampingnya

"L?!"

"Hai, B" kata L tersenyum misterius, "Mau _main_ lagi?" tanyanya dengan salah satu alis terangkat

Dan detik berikutnya B langsung kabur,

"B kenapa, L?" tanya Light saat melihat keOOCannya B,

"Tak apa-apa kok~"

"Dia pasti sangat trauma..."

"Light_kun_ juga mau _main_ dengan saya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih..."

"Tapi saya berbaik hati menawarkan lho..."

"L, berhenti tersenyum _pervert_ seperti itu, dan berhenti meraba bokongku, sialan!"

Selama beberapa hari setelah insiden itu, B jadi takut berada dekat-dekat dengan L, bahkan jarak minimal diantara mereka hanya sampai lima meter

Sepertinya semenjak kejadian itu B benar-benar trauma...

Pesan moral:

Jangan pernah percaya pada wajah polos L, dia itu diam-diam menghanyutkan

Tidak semua psycho selalu jadi seme, contohnya B ini~

* * *

—**The End—**

* * *

**A/N:**

**L: #senyum-senyum sendiri** (level happiness: max)

**Anchan: **What the... kenapa pada akhirnya jadi LxB, sial... padahal sengaja milih B agar bisa jadi seme, ternyata... saya salah milih karakter  
dan ini semua gara-gara lu kabur, Kir! ***tunjuk** **Light**

**Light**: sorry ye, gw lebih memilih ngapelin cewek daripada dirape dua panda '3')

**B:** fuck! Kenapa saya malah berakhir ngenes gini?!

**Fiska**: udah nasib lu '3')

**B**: ini semua gara-gara kau! ***tunjuk Anchan**  
gara-gara kau tidak bisa berperan jadi seme!

**Anchan:** saya pikir jika saya jadi B, saya bisa jadi seme... ternyata... =_ =")  
lagipula ternyata Fiska udah berpengalaman jadi seme dalam rp

**Fiska**: hahaha, Fiska gitu lho XDD ***highfive bareng L **

**B**: shit, lain kali kalau rp-an yaoi, jangan pernah pakai saya! =_ =")

**Anchan:** tapi, niatnya di rp berikutnya ngambil latar belakang penjara, dan satu-satunya yang cocok dipenjara itu lu, B :v

**B**: DON'T. YOU. DARE. TO. USE. ME!

**Fiska**: dan niatnya mau pake es kiko pula ***abis ngeliat iklan baru kepikiran**

**Anchan**: so...?

**B**: I'LL NEVER BE AN UKE AGAIN! YOU HEAR THAT!  
Lagipula, Anchan, lu udah belok jadi penggemar LxB?!

**Anchan**: ya... begitulah  
beloknya dikit sih...

**B**: FUCK, DAMMIT! ***frustasi**

**Anchan**: eh, tapi mau pake latar penjara atau rumah sakit? Tapi kalau pakai rumah sakit, saya jadi Light

**B**: RUMAH SAKIT! AMBIL YANG RUMAH SAKIT!

**Light**: HELL NO! JANGAN YANG RUMAH SAKIT, YANG PENJARA AJA!

**B**: Kira... lu beneran pengen gw bunuh ya, hah?!

**Light**: daripada gw yang kesiksa jadi ukenya L, no way! Mending lu aja! :P

**B**: Fuck!

**Fiska**: hm, tentang yang itu, kita pikirin nanti aja deh, sekarang waktunya tutup fict ini

**Anchan**: oh, ok...

**L**: lalalalala~ ***nyanyi #buagh**

**Anchan**: L beneran seneng karena kejadian ini ***bisik-bisik**

**Fiska: **jangan lupa untuk roleplay berikutnya ***kedip mata**

**L**: apakah ada yang berniat review~?!


End file.
